sf_fanficfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Kaze ni Yuki
W skrócie Wstęp Yuukine była radosną nastolatką ale po stracie rodziców zamknęła się w sobie. Lecz dzięki nowym znajomościom odzyskuje wiarę w siebie. Rozwijające powoli uczucie do chłopaka wprowadza ją w dotychczas nieznany świat. Co ją czeka? Poradzi sobie z nowo narodzonymi problemami? Powieść thumb|288px Wędrowałam jak zawsze po szkole. Niezmiernie mi się nudziło. Co prawda nie znam za dobrze wszystkich pomieszczeń. Dopiero co się przeniosłam. Zdążyłam już zapoznać się z klasa i nazbierać sobie wrogów. Zaprzyjaźniłam się już z Iris, Rozallia i Viloetta. A co do chłopaków, Nathaniel, główny gospodarz chyba mnie nie specjalnie lubi. Co się dziwić, już pierwszego dnia nazwalam go nudziarzem. Cały czas zawracał mi głowę papierami, a ja chciałam tylko pogadać. Jest także Lysander, Armin i Alexy-bliźniacy. Lysander jest bardzo dziwny ale spokojny i miły. Trudno do niego dotrzeć, ubiera się w stylu wiktoriańskim. Ah i Alexy, kochany Alexy jest gejem, zaskoczyło mnie to ale jest bardzo miły, polubiłam go i się bardzo zaprzyjaźniliśmy. A Armin.. Jest spokojny i bardzo inny od brata, nienawidzi wychodzić z domu. Klasyczny nolife, za to Alexy często zaciąga do chodzenia po sklepach. Został ostatni, może najbardziej przypadł mi do gustu bo lubimy to samo, ale mnie cholernie wkurwia. Oto Wielki Pan Castiel, denerwujący typ. Już od początku dręczy mnie, używa jako służącej i drażni mnie swoimi gadkami. O wilku mowa. Właśnie usłyszałam muzykę z piwnicy. Zajrzałam ukradkiem i zobaczyłam Castiela grającego na swojej gitarze. On i Lysander oraz Iris od niedawna można powiedzieć są w zespole. Jest jeszcze Wiktor, jest perkusista ale nie chodzi do Słodkiego Amorisa. Weszłam w głąb piwnicy gdy Castiel mnie zauważył przestał grać. -Witaj moja niewolnico.-uśmiechnął się zadziornie. -Pff, spadaj. -Co tu robisz? Podglądasz mnie? -Hahaha, nie. Nudziło mi się. -rzuciłam mętnie. Usiadłam na ławce, było ich kilka jak i innych rupieci rozwalonych w kontach. Przysiadł koło mnie, a ja westchnęłam. Zaczął coś pobrzękiwać na gitarze a ja się mu przyglądałam. Naprawdę wyglądał bosko. Tylko czemu tak mnie wkurza? Czasem to tak zaczyna się miłość w mangach czy w anime.. Nie! Nie! Ja zakochać w nim, niemożliwe! Ale ładny to on jest... Moje długie czarne włosy opadające na ramiona dobrze się zgrywały z czerwonymi włosami Casa. -Co taka cicha jesteś?-wyrwał mnie z rozmyślania o nim, zaskoczona wzdrygnęłam się. -He? Co?-zapytałam skrepowana. Zauważył ze się gapiłam na niego? -Czemu taka cicha? Normalnie rzucałabyś na mnie dziwne wyzwiska. -Nie ma konkretnego powodu. Czepiasz się. -naburmuszyłam się. -Hehe ciekawe Yukinne i cisza. Niesłychane. Zawsze robisz zamieszanie i bałagan.-zaśmiał się. -Haha bardzo śmieszne. Ty jak widać w dobrym humorze. Rzadkość. -uśmiechnęłam się zadziornie. -Pff ... Tylko że ktoś już próbuje mi zepsuć dzień.-spojrzał w stronę wyjścia. Stał w nich Nathaniel, wyraźnie skrzywiony. -Mógł byś nie hałasować o tej porze? Jeśli dyrektorka się dowie ty za to odpowiesz. Oraz przypominam ci o usprawiedliwieniu za ostatnie dni. Znowu wagarowałeś. -To wszystko? Czy będziesz za mną łaził i mi truł o tym?!- wrzasnął wyraźnie wkurzony Castiel. Patrzyłam na nich dwóch, wyglądało jak by oboje mieli się na siebie rzucić mimo spokojnego wyrazu twarzy Nathaniela. Za nim ja się przeniosłam już się nienawidzili. -Yuukine, chodź ze mną, muszę o czymś z tobą pogadać.-zwrócił się do mnie blond włosy chłopak. -Dobra.-odpowiedziałam i posłusznie zeszłam z ławki. Castiel złapał mnie za rękę ale po niemal sekundzie puścił i wrócił do grania a ja wyszłam z pomieszczenia. -O co chodzi? -zapytałam gdy odeszliśmy na tyle daleko żeby Cas nas nie usłyszał. -Chodź do pokoju gospodarzy. Mogłabyś mi pomoc? Przy okazji porozmawiamy. -No dobra. Nathaniel przekręcił klucz w zamku. Weszliśmy do sali, chłopak wskazał mi żebym usiadła. Zrobiłam to. Po chwili ciszy odezwał się. -Tutaj stoją sterty papierów. Mogłabyś podzielić je na dwie kupki? Te z liczba 1 i 2 na jedną a z 3 i 4 na drugą. -Dobra. Ale tylko po to mnie tu ściągnąłeś? -Nie. Nie tylko. ... Dlaczego się z nim zadajesz? Nie ma dobrego wpływu na ludzi. -Wiem, ale nie grozi mi to. Już jestem zepsuta. Pewnie sam tak uważasz. -Niekoniecznie. -Myślałam że mnie nie lubisz. -Hm? Czemu miałbym? -spojrzał na mnie zdziwiony. -No bo.. Zawsze mnie unikasz i nie nawet nie rozmawiasz że mną. No i ten mój pierwszy dzień. -A, to. Miałaś rację. Nie jestem zbyt rozrywkowy. Cały czas poświęcam nauce i czytaniu. Zdziwiłam się lekko na to. Przez długi czas myślałam że za mną nie przepada. Tak teraz się przyglądając jest nawet ładny. Ładne miodowe oczy. Co ja szukam już przyszłego męża?! Co mnie wstąpiło dzisiaj?! -Aha. -wróciłam do układania papierów. -To jest dwa czy trzy? -Trzy. -Aaa. Nie wyraźne pismo. -Hm dzięki . -zaśmiał się Nathaniel. -Oh wybacz -także się zaśmiałam. -Wiesz, czy mogła byś nakłonić Castiela do podpisywania usprawiedliwień? -Przecież w końcu to zrobi. Raczej nie chce zostać wyrzucony że szkoły. -Tak wiem. Ale to też dotyczy ciebie. -Co? Ja dałam kartkę. -Nie. Nie widziałem jej. -No to musiałeś ją zgubić. Dobrze, skończyłam. To wszystko co chciałeś powiedzieć? -zapytałam gdy przechodząc do miejsca za mną musnął mnie ramieniem. Do nosa uderzył mnie bardzo słodki zapach korzenny. Od tego aromatu aż zakręciło mi się w głowie. Nie lubię takich. Źle mi się kojarzą. Wyszłam bez słowa z pokoju i podeszłam do szafki. Popsikałam się moimi ulubionymi perfumami gdyż miałam wrażenie że korzenny zapach przyczepił się do mnie. Zadzwonił dzwonek na lekcję więc skierowałam do sali biologicznej. Lekcje minęły spokojnie. Wychodząc z klasy zaczepił mnie Castiel proponując imprezę w przyszły piątek. -Impreza? Jaka? -Tak, w klupie niedaleko śródmieścia. Idziesz? -Jasne. -Dobra.-uśmiechał się do mnie i odchodząc pogłaskał mnie po policzku. Stanęłam jak wryta z widocznym rumieńcem. Idiota. Przez dwa dni niesamowicie nie mogłam się doczekać imprezy. Już zdążyłam wybrać strój, Castielowi szczeka opadnie. Po ostatniej lekcji wpadłam na chłopaka, a raczej zaszedł mnie od tylu i wyszeptał mi do ucha ze przyjdzie po mnie o 19, przyjemnie chuchając na moja szyje. Po ciele przeszedł mi dreszcz. -Nie pozwalaj sobie!-wykrzyknęłam mimo podniecenia jakie u mnie wywołał. On na to nie odwracając się pomachał mi ręką. Wracając do domu dochodziła już 15. Miałam jeszcze dużo czasu żeby się wykąpać i naszykować. Otwierając drzwi miałam nadzieje ze zastane kogoś znajomego. Ale nikogo nie było. Jest tak zawsze mieszkam sama. Rodzice nie żyją. Chociaż oficjalnie mówię że wyjechali w podróż dookoła świata, to zdecydowanie lepsza wersja. Nie lubię kiedy ktoś się nad mną lituje. Teoretycznie mieszkam z ciocia ale ona.. Nie jest mi bliska a poza tym wyjechała do Anglii i Hiszpanii. Nie mam nikogo bliskiego, dlatego tez nie otwieram się na ludzi. Mam pewien dystans do nich. Weszłam do domu, odstawiłam plecak i zajrzałam do lodówki szukając jedzenia. Od dłuższego czasu gotuje sama albo jem dania gotowe, bądź chińskie zupki. Zostało jeszcze spaghetti z wczoraj, podgrzałam je i zaczęłam jeść oglądając telewizje w sąsiednim pokoju. Leciał jakiś nudny serial wiec nawet nie skupiłam się na nim. Ale nie zniosłabym takiej ciszy. Zastanawiam się co by było gdyby tata i mama żyli. Nie lubię tak myśleć, ponieważ gdyby nie te wydarzenia nie byłabym ta osoba jak teraz. Skończyłam jeść, zrobiłam lekcje i poszłam się pomoczyć w wannie przy ulubionej muzyce. Byłam niesamowicie uradowana, nie mogłam się doczekać. Stałam naga przed lustrem i suszyłam włosy. W tym samym czasie zakładałam koronkowe czarne stringi. Włosy od suszarki zrobiły się strasznie puszyste przez co wyglądałam jak czarownica albo pudel, kto jak woli.. Cale szczęście jest coś takiego jak szczotka, ale włosy z długością do bioder nie jest łatwo okiełznać. Wyszczotkowawszy je, znowu przyglądałam się sobie wyszukując „błędów” w naturze. Moja blada skóra zgrywała się z czarnymi włosami opadającymi na piersi i prawie tak samo czarnymi oczami. Obróciłam się tym razem obserwując swoje piersi, które według mnie na szczęście nie są takie małe, ale w za dużej bluzce... Poszłam po stanik z lekkim push-upem pasujący do stringów. Znowu się obejrzałam. Jest świetnie! -Jezu to wygląda jak bym szykowała się na stosunek. Jezu! I to jeszcze z Castielem!- westchnęłam. Na pewno nie zrobiłabym tego z nic nie znaczącym chłopakiem. Sięgnęłam po czarną mini i czarną bluzkę na ramiączka. Była luźna i miała wycięty cały tył. Poleciałam po kosmetyczkę i zaczęłam się malować oraz wypsikałam się dużą ilością moich kochanych perfum. Po skończeniu czynności zaczęłam szukać butów w głębi jaskini zwanej szafa. Wygrzebałam wysokie czarne szpilki z złotymi ćwiekami w różnych miejscach. Praktycznie byłam gotowa. Zegar w telefonie wskazywał 18.50. Za chwile powinien być. Do także czarnej malej torebki schowałam potrzebne rzeczy takie jak komórka, klucze od mieszkania, Ibuprom, błyszczyk no i portfel z dokumentami i pieniędzmi. Jak na zawołanie usłyszałam dzwonek do drzwi. Otworzyłam a przede mną stal nie kto inny jak Castiel. Na mój widok uśmiechnął się wodząc wzrokiem od góry do dołu po czym gwizdnął przez zęby. Sięgnęłam szybko po skórzaną kurtkę. -Idziemy?- wyszczerzyłam się. -Jasne. W końcu umiesz dobrze się ubrać. -Zawsze dobrze umiem się ubrać. Zamknęłam mieszkanie i zeszliśmy na dół po schodach. Panowała grobowa cisza ale to pewnie dlatego ze szlam pierwsza a on gapił się na mój tyłek. I tak ma być. Jezu czuje się jak jakaś dziwka. Ale to normalne ze chce żeby się patrzył.. Co?! Chce żeby Castiel na mnie patrzył? Nie! Już totalnie zgłupiałam. Ale przecież tyle się szykowałam. Nie. To przecież dobry czas żeby poznać kogoś fajnego. To nie tak że ..wsiadaliśmy już do samochodu Castiela a ja nadal prawiłam wewnętrzny monolog do czasu gdy Cas nie zbliżył się do mnie. Był niebezpiecznie blisko mojej szyi co zbudziło we mnie dreszcze. -Uwielbiam te twoje perfumy.-odezwał się chłopak zawadiacko. Lekko wzdrygnęłam się i z pewnością moja twarz miała kolor dojrzalej wiśni. Nie wiedziałam co odpowiedzieć wiec odwróciłam się lekko w druga stronę i popatrzyłam w okno. Tylko żeby nie patrzeć mu w oczy. Na to on zaśmiał się pod nosem. Tylko żebym nie zrobiła dzisiaj nic głupiego. Wysiadając z samochodu pierwsze co zobaczyłam to małe oświetlone wejście z schodami na dół. Spojrzałam w ciemne niebo. Było widać już gwiazdy, a wokół panował straszny mróz. Kurtkę zostawiłam w samochodzie żeby mi nie przeszkadzała. Zaczęłam się trząść z zimna. -Tędy.-powiedział Castiel ciągnąc mnie za budynek w ciemnym zaułku. -Czemu tutaj, a nie do wejścia?-zapytałam. -To klub +18, a jak wiadomo tobie jeszcze trochę brakuje do pełnoletności. -Czyli będzie alkohol? -A co świętoszka jesteś? -Nie. Ale dawno nie piłam. Jak masz zamiar tam wejść? Castiel nic nie mówiąc wszedł na drewnianą skrzynkę i sięgnął po cos na betonowy bloczek przyczepiony do ściany. Wyjął z niego czarne małe pudełeczko i jakieś owalne coś. -Dzięki temu. -Co to? -Pieczątka. Żeby wejść do klubu ochroniarz musi dać stempel za pokazaniem dowodu. Cos takiego jak w czasie biegu. Pamiętasz? -Taak. Działo się..-Cas postawił mi na nadgarstku '+18' oraz sobie. -Znajomi korzystają z tego. To znaczy teraz to juz dużo osób ma o tym pojęcie. Możemy wejść przez tylne wejście. Wszystko mam dzięki mojemu koledze który tu pracuje jako barman. -U. Fajnie. Zapamiętam to. -nie wiedziałam dużo o takich miejscach. Nie chodziłam często do klubów. Castiel otworzył masywne drzwi i znaleźliśmy się w małym przedsionku. Kilka kroków dalej znajdowały się toalety, a w głąb sali widać było tańczące postacie. Sala była obszerna, głośna muzyka aż dźwięczała w uszach. Wszędzie było ciemno oprócz migoczących reflektorów. -Chodź. -Cas zaprowadził mnie za tłumem ludzi w miejsce z stolikami i fotelami. Usiedliśmy. -Chcesz piwo? -zapytał chłopak. -Tak. A ty pijesz? -Ta.. -A co z samochodem? -Jedno piwko mi nie zaszkodzi. A ty nie mieszkasz tak daleko. Jeszcze możesz też zostać u mnie. -wyszczerzył zęby w uśmiechu. W duchu krzyczałam "Tak!" ale powstrzymałam się. -Nie skorzystam. Lepiej już idź po to piwo. -Zaraz wracam.-rzucił i odszedł. Porozglądałam się po sali. Dziewczyny tańczyły z chłopakami albo w grupkach. Inni na boku rozmawiali przy stoliku lub zajmowali się "swoimi sprawami" -Hej piękna. Zatańczysz?-nawet nie zauważyłam jakiegoś nieznajomego który przysiadł się do mnie kładąc mi rękę na ramieniu. -Nie dzięki. -strąciłam jego ramie i odsunęłam się. -No weź. Nie rób mi tego. Tylko jeden taniec. Przybliżył się do mnie na co ja wstałam. A on za mną. -Zostaw mnie. Jestem tu z kimś.-rozpaczliwie rozglądałam się za Castielem ale nigdzie go nie było. -Oj wiesz. Zostaw go. Ze mną będzie ci dobrze. -objął mnie w pasie i przykładał swoje kleiste łapy do mojego tyłka. -Zostaw mnie! -wrzasnęłam próbując się od niego uwolnić. Ale nie chciał mnie puścić. Castiel! -Zostaw ją!! -wrzasnął jak bohater na zawołanie czerwono włosy chłopak. -Daj ją trochę pożyczyć. Zapłacę. -odparł ten kleisto łapy który mimo że mnie puścił nadal stał blisko mnie. Przesunęłam się do Castiela który szybkim ruchem podał mi butelki z piwem i ruszył na chłopaka. Przywalił mu raz, dwa razy z pięści. -Nie waż się jej dotykać!! Jeszcze raz a nie żyjesz!!!-przyłożył mu kolejny raz na co on zataczając się pobiegł w drugą stronę. Cas odwrócił się do mnie, wciąż byłam przerażona. -Nic ci nie jest? -Nie. Dzięki.. Usiadłam na fotelu stawiając butelki na stole. -Rany. Nawet na chwilę nie można cię zostawić.-Cas był jeszcze nieźle wkurzony. -Przepraszam.. Ale to nie moja wina. -Właśnie twoja. Mogłaś walnąć gdzie trzeba i by był spokój. -Chciałam ale.. -Dobra. Nieważne. Pijmy. Wzięłam do ręki butelkę bodajże Desperadosa. Upiłam na początku kilka dużych łyków. Po opróżnieniu połowy poczułam znajome mrowienie. -Znasz tu dużo osób? -zapytałam próbując zacząć jakiś temat do rozmowy. -Teraz niewiele. Tylko z twarzy. Niektórzy są stałymi bywalcami, a niektórzy amatorzy. Są inne lokale gdzie znam więcej ale to nie miejsce dla ciebie. W takim towarzystwie lepiej uważać. A z twoją samoobrona jest cienko. -uśmiechnął się zadziornie. -Oj tam. Jak bym poćwiczyła to bym dała rade. -Ta? A gdzie chciałabyś ćwiczyć. Nawet jakieś sztuki walki nie pomogą ci jak jakiś chłopak cię zaatakuje. Przewaga ciała. Zgwałcono by cię z łatwością. -No może. Ale taki tam ślisko łapy z wcześniej, nie było by trudno go powalić. Już od samego stania bym skory do upadku. -"Ślisko łapy"?-zaśmiał się Cas. -Tak. Miał ohydne spocone dłonie. -zadrżałam na wspomnienie tego. Dopiłam ostatni łyk piwa. Castielowi zostało trochę więcej. -Skoro ty prowadzisz i nie upijesz się. Ja mogę trochę zaszaleć? Prawda?- Wstałam. Trochę już kręciło mi się w głowie. Dziękuję bardzo za taką słabą głowę do alkoholu. Zaniosłam butelkę do pobliskiego kosza. Czułam wzrok Casa za sobą. Musiałam skupić się na prostym stawianiu stup żeby przypadkiem nie skręcić kostki. A przyczyna wypadku nie byłby tylko alkohol, także szpilki oraz jakiś kabel o który się potknęłam. Usiadłam przy stoliku obok Casa. -Nie mów ze już się upiłaś? -zaśmiał się chłopak. -Nie. Trochę. Tylko lekko mi się kreci w głowie. -Hahah.. -Oj weź przestań nie jest źle. -Yuukine! -obejrzałam się za siebie i zobaczyłam Iris biegnąca do mnie, a za nią Viktora. -Iris! Hej.-wstałam do niej i uściskałam ja. Widać było ze jest już upita dużo bardziej niż ja. Miała na sobie krótka czerwona sukienkę, a do tego czarne buty na koturnie bez palców. -Siadajcie. -Cześć!-rzuciłam do Vitora. On odpowiedział tym samym. -Siema-powiedział do Castiela i przysiadł się od niego. -Cze.-odpowiedział. -Co tu robicie? -zapytała Iris pół śmiejąc się. -Castiel mnie wyciągnął. Iris na to znowu zareagowała śmiechem. Niestety byłam bliska tego samego stanu. -Hey Iris. Uspokój się.-potrząsnęłam nią na co ona nadal się śmiała. Nie mogłam już wytrzymać, wybuchałam śmiechem. Chichrałyśmy opierając się nawzajem. Byłyśmy dobrymi przyjaciółkami. -Hahahaha Iris! -No widać ze dziewczyny się już rozkręciły. -powiedział Victor do Casa. Potem zwrócił się do wszystkich.-Kto chce kolejne piwko? -Ja ! -wykrzyknęłam usłyszawszy to jedno słowo. Wyjęłam kilka złotych z torebki i położyłam na stole.-Masz. A za chwile znowu wybuchłam śmiechem gdy zobaczyłam że moja przyjaciółka leży na sofie i turla się ze śmiechu. I uświadomiłam sobie ze wcześniej wstałam odrzucając Iris ze mnie. Ona wylądowała na leżąco nie zdolna się podnieść. Podałam jej rękę żeby jej pomoc. Niestety skończyło się tak ze Iris wylądowała na mnie przygniatając mnie. -Iriss!! Zlaź ze mnie! Dusisz mnie! -wrzeszczałam do ucha dziewczynie ale ona tylko się śmiała. Pomijając że ja tez. -Chłopaki! Pomórzcie! Ja tu umrę! Zostanę włożona do trumny jako wielki placek! Ale niestety oni tylko przyglądali się ze śmiechem. Zaraz po tym zaczęłam się wierzgać bo Iris zaczęła łaskotać mnie w talie. A ja mam wszędzie łaskotki. Śmiałam się prawie ze panicznie i próbując się uwolnić. Ale niestety alkohol -60% do równowagi i siły. -Dobra. Ja idę po piwa. Zostawiam to tobie. –powiedział Victor i pomaszerował w stronę tłumu. -Castiel!-zawołałam zawodząc. W końcu się ugiął i złapał Iris w talii i zdjął ją ze mnie. Mogłam wreszcie odetchnąć. Podniosłam się ale alkohol działał swoje wiec wylądowałabym na ziemi gdyby nie Cas który mnie złapał w ostatniej chwili za talie i pociągnął ku sobie. Posadził mnie miedzy Iris i sobą. Moja głowa była cieżka wiec oparłam ją o chłopaka i wdychałam jego znajomy zapach. Co spowodowało moje podniecenie. Co jakiś czas śmialiśmy się z Iris która wyczyniała rzeczy niemożliwe. Po chwili wrócił Victor i zaczęliśmy pić kolejne piwa. Wszyscy dobrze się bawili przez dawkę procentów. Nawet Castiel który wypił jednak więcej niż zamierzał. Ciekawie było zobaczyć jak chłopaki wygłupiają się za pomocy plastikowych kubków i słomek. Niestety Iris złapała zgona po pewnym czasie. -Zabiorę ją. -powiedział Victor. Posadził rudowłosa na swoich plecach. –Na razie. -Na razie. -odpowiedzieliśmy razem Castiel i ja. -Oni są razem? -zapytalam. -Na to wygląda. -odpowiedział mi. -No to zostaliśmy sami.-nadal lekko podśmiechując oparłam się o Casa. Bez wahania sunęłam ręką po jego nodze w górę i w dół. Coraz bardziej się podniecałam. Za to lewa ręka Casa zarzucona na mnie sunęła przez szyje, szczękę aż dotarł do ust. Zaczęłam lizać jego palca jak lizaka. Najpierw wzdłuż, potem robiąc okrążające ruchy wokoło a potem sam czubek. Castiel był podniecony równie bardzo jak ja. Chciał coś powiedzieć ale ja go uprzedziłam. -Chodźmy zatańczyć.-uśmiechnęłam się zadziornie przesuwając językiem po wargach. Poprowadziłam Castiela za rękę w tłum tańczących. Znalazłam miejsce i położyłam mu rękę na ramieniu przylegając do niego ciałem. Kręciłam biodrami w rytm muzyki zręcznie ocierając się o niego i jego krocze. Cas przyciągnął mnie do siebie bliżej łapiąc jedna ręką za mój tyłek, a drugą trzymał na szyi, pochylił się, polizał moje ucho i lekko przygryzł łaskocząc oddechem skórę. Cicho jęknęłam mu do ucha. Udem wyczulam już jego wzwód. Jezu, sama byłam już nieziemsko podniecona. Odwróciłam się tyłem do niego ocierając się pośladkami o jego krocze. Cas przez dziurę w bluzce sunął ręką po moich plecach, brzuchu. Zaczął pieścić moje piersi. Dwa palce u drugiej dłoni wcisnął mi w usta, a ja w uwielbieniu lizałam je. Jak pusta lalka stałam lekko się kołysząc, jedna ręką sunęłam na jego kroczu, a druga pieściłam swoja druga pierś. Castiel lizał, ssał i przygryzał moja szyje, a ja na to płonęłam z podniecenia i przyjemności, z pewnością zostawi kilka śladów. -Cas..-jęknęłam odwracając do niego głową na co on wbił się w moje usta. Kiedy nasze języki się spotkały wstąpił we mnie żar i słodki, uzależniający smak i zapach Castiela. Odwróciłam się do niego nie przerywając złączonych ust. Ocierałam się o jego męskość, a on sunął palcami po moich majtkach oraz cały czas pieścił moją pierś. W momencie gdy pociągnął za mój sutek zajęczałam do ust Casa. W moim wnętrzu panowało tornado. -Yuukiene.. -przerwał pocałunek by wypowiedzieć moje imię popędliwie, dziko aby znów wbić się w moje usta. Zmienił ustaw rąk, teraz jedną pieścił moją drugą pierś, a kolejną zaplótł w moje włosy. Straciłam grunt pod nogami, Castiel nie mógł się już kontrolować. Była tylko namiętność, podniecenie. Wielka fala gorąca i emocji. Odsunął się ode mnie dysząc, ja też nie mogłam złapać oddechu. Byłam już niesamowicie mokra. -Chodźmy do ciebie. -powiedział podniecony Castiel. -Dobrze... -ruszyliśmy do wyjścia. Cas cala drogę do samochodu obejmował mnie w tali, na zmianę dotykał moje pośladki, a językiem sunął po mojej szyi. Wsiedliśmy do samochodu. Usiadłam bokiem i cały czas patrzyłam na chłopaka. Byłam pół świadoma większości przez alkohol. Zachowałam na tyle świadomości żeby spojrzeć która godzina. Było trochę po północy. Ulice były niemal puste. Cas mimo mojemu zdziwieniu nie jechał specjalnie szybko. Kiedy byliśmy już pod drzwiami mojego mieszkania chłopak wrócił do obmacywania mnie, a ja nie mogłam się skupić na kluczach. -Cas.. Przestań choć na chwile.. Nie mogę się skupić..! -jęknęłam na nowe przyjemności. -Cas.. -Nie mogę się powstrzymać.. -szepnął mi do ucha. Ustal na chwile, a ja zdążyłam wybrać klucz i otworzyć drzwi. Szybkim ruchem zamknęłam je i rzuciłam klucze na stol oraz zrzuciłam z siebie buty. Castiel zrobił to samo. Ale od razu wbił się znowu w moje usta przyszpilając mnie do ściany. -Więcej..-wyszeptałam mu do ucha. Poprowadziłam go do mojego pokoju i od razu chłopak rzucił mnie na łóżko. Ściągnął z siebie bluzkę ukazując seksowne mięśnie. Takze zaczęłam się rozbierać, a Cas rozpiął mi stanik i wszystko rzucił gdzieś na ziemie. Objął ręką moja pierś, a druga lizał i ssał. Ja jęczałam z przyjemności. Chwile potem znowu wbił się we mnie podgryzając moja wargę. Zsunął rękę w miedzy moje uda. Jęczałam z przyjemności. Zaczął lizać moja łechtaczkę, zwijałam się w częstych spazmach. Chyba nigdy nie czułam czegoś równie namiętnego i przyjemnego. Po chwili poddałam się dalszej przyjemności i namiętności sprawiając i jemu satysfakcje. .. Pierwsze co poczułam rano to wielki ból głowy, miły zapach i ciepłe ciało obok mojego. Przy uświadomieniu sobie tego ostatniego szybkim ruchem usiadłam. A chwile po tym pisnęłam bo zdałam sobie sprawę ze jestem goła. Oraz, że Castiel również kompletnie NAGI śpi obok mnie! Na mój pisk chłopak się obudził i otworzył oczy trzymając się za głowę. Ja na to wzięłam kołdrę i podsunęłam pod brodę żeby zakryć swoje ciało. -Co tak głośno rano?-zapytał sennie. -C-co ty tu.. Wydawał się także zaskoczony ale zaraz spłonął rumieńcem. -Nie pamiętasz? -potarł ręką twarz.-Impreza.. I nagle przypomniałam sobie wszystko, od wejścia na tyłach budynku, Iris i Victora, taniec! I potem w domu ... A dalej.. Nic? -Aaa! -przypomniawszy sobie wszystko schowałam głowę pod kołdrą. Tak się wstydzę! Wydałam jakieś dźwięki, rozpaczy, płaczu i czegoś jeszcze podobnego. Musiałam być cala czerwona! Usłyszałam jak Castiel lekko się zaśmiał. -To nie jest śmieszne!-wykrzyknęłam i wyłoniłam z pod kołdry część głowy tak że było mi widać tylko oczy. -Czemu nie?-zapytał nadal rozbawiony. -Pamiętasz coś kiedy przyszliśmy tu..? -Oprócz tego ze jęczałaś jak najęta to..-wyszczerzył zęby w uśmiechu. Ja nie wytrzymałam i rzuciłam się z kołdrą przykrywając go tak żeby nic nie widział. -Zostań tak! I nie patrz! -Przecież już widzia-ał! -nie zdążył dokończyć słowa bo przyłożyłam mu w głowę. Szybko pobiegłam łapiąc stanik gdzieś rzucony na podłodze i majtki z szuflady, do łazienki. Ubrałam się w ciuchy, które wisiały na suszarce. Spoglądając wcześniej w lustro spostrzegłam mnóstwo malinek. Kilka na szyi z jednej i z drugiej strony, na dekolcie i piersiach, i na brzuchu. Jęknęłam wkurzona i zawstydzona. Zdążyłam się ubrać i szybko wyjść z łazienki. Zobaczyłam Castiela stojącego w moim pokoju w samych spodniach i z bluzką w ręku. Pisnęłam, znowu, bo zobaczyłam ze on tez ma nie jedną malinkę i zasłoniłam dłonią usta oraz odwróciłam się do niego plecami. -No co? Przecież już mnie widziałaś wiec co? -Spójrz w lustro. -posłusznie poszedł do łazienki, a ja za nim. -Huhu. Trochę ich jest. Ale się przyssałaś. -I kto to mówi! Sama mam więcej! Pijawko jedna! -wyszłam z łazienki do kuchni. Wstawiłam wodę na herbatę i usiadłam przy stole. -Siadaj. -sięgnęłam po kartkę i długopis.-Co ostatnie pamiętasz? -Ostatnie.. Jak lizałem twoją.. -Czekaj!! -pobiegłam do pokoju i wzięłam jaśka. Usiadłam z powrotem na krześle z podkulonymi nogami i twarzą wtulona w poduszkę.-Teraz. Mów teraz. -Haha serio? -Cicho! Po prostu mów.. -Dobra.. Ostatnie co pamiętam to było 69.. A dalej. Nic. -Ale, czy my.. -Czy co? -C-czy zrobiliśmy to... –zaraz spale się ze wstydu! -Nie wiem. Może. -znowu zaśmiał się. -Jak to może! To naprawdę nie jest śmieszne!-miałam już łzy w oczach, zerwałam się i pobiegłam do łazienki zamykając się na klucz. Usiadłam na podłodze tyłem do drzwi. -Ej. Yuukine.. -T-to wcale n-nie jest śmieszne.. -drżał mi glos. -D-dlaczego tego nie pamiętam?! Dlaczego zrobiłam w ogóle cos takiego? Dlaczego nie powstrzymałeś się! Przecież nie byłeś tak bardzo pijany! Dlaczego to musisz być ty!! -w tej chwili już szlochałam. Nie wiem co dzisiaj się ze mną dzieje. -Wybacz. Niepotrzebnie tu jestem. Wychodzę.-zerwałam się z miejsca i wybiegłam z pomieszczenia. Przytuliłam się do Castiela pleców nadal szlochając. -Nie zostawiaj mnie samej. J-ja, boje się. Dla mnie taka sprawa jest ważna. A jeśli to zrobiliśmy, a jeśli zdarzy się wypadek, a ja zajdę i.. i.. -Castiel odwrócił się do mnie i przytulił do siebie głaskając po głowie. -Nic się stanie. Nie bój się.. -wtuliłam się bardziej do jego piersi. -Ale nie masz pewności. -Nie. Całe szczęście że była sobota. Dochodziła już druga. Od bardzo dawna nie gotowałam ale teraz jestem zmuszona do robienia obiadu dla dwóch osób. Nie chciałam zostawać sama. Tak dawno nikt u mnie nie był. I nawet wcześniejsze zdarzenia, wspominam o nocy, nie zaszkodziły mi żeby Castiel został dłużej. Teraz poszedł do sklepu. Do obiadu potrzebowałam kilka rzeczy, a sam się zgłosił do pójścia z pretekstem zapalenia papierosa. Miałam chwile żeby pomyśleć nad wszystkim. Ale co tu dużo myśleć? Upiłam się, możliwe że przespałam się z Casem. Normalka. Ale w pewnym sensie mnie to dobija. Chyba każda dziewczyna by się martwiła ze straciła dziewictwo z takim .. typkiem. Jeśli w ogóle straciła. Oparłam się o lodówkę ponieważ zakręciło mi się w głowie. To kac? W końcu usiadłam na krześle i oparłam się w znaku kapitulacji. Jestem beznadziejna? Zajęta swoimi myślami zapomniałam czym miałam się zająć i co gotować. Zajrzałam do lodówki i spojrzałam na produkty na blacie. Tak, ryz curry z warzywami i kurczakiem. Wlałam wodę do garnka i wstawiłam na ogień. Po dłuższej chwili zaczęła wrzeć, włożyłam dwie torebki ryżu i nastawiłam budzik za 15 minut. Poczłapałam do swojego pokoju i włączyłam tv. Automatycznie pokazał się kanał MTV, i akurat „Nastoletnie Matki”! No kurwa! -To jakiś znak czy co?! -wykrzyknęłam załamując się. Właśnie w tej chwili usłyszałam jak Castiel wchodzi. -Co tak wrzeszczysz? -Patrz.-wskazałam telewizor pilotem. -Co? Na co? -Nastoletnie matki! Wszyscy dzisiaj są przeciwko mnie! -Hahah. Ale mi problem. Zakupy masz w kuchni. Zaczęłam przełączać kanały i zatrzymałam się na TVN. -Masz W11. Bardziej pasuje. -Co, zamierzasz mnie zabić? -Tak. -Cas usiadł obok mnie na sofie. Usłyszałam zaraz glos kobiety prowadzącej śledztwo. "Ej Tomek ona była w ciąży." Na to bezsłownie opuściłam głowę i wstałam z kanapy i odeszłam. A Castiel śmiał się jak opętany. -Idę się załamać.-powiedziałam. -Hahahaha oj weź przestań. To nic nie znaczy.-poszedł za mną. -Mówi ten winny. -uśmiechnęłam się pod nosem stojąc tyłem do Casa. -Nic się nie stanie. -pogłaskał mnie po głowie i usiadł na krześle. Wyjęłam zakupy, moja uwagę przykuło pudełeczko na dnie torebki. -Castiel...-powiedziałam mętnie patrząc na niego z politowaniem i zawiedzeniem. Otóż owe pudełeczko to paczka prezerwatyw. Castiel tylko się szczerzył. Wyjęłam je i rzuciłam mu w głowę. -Wsadź se je w dupe! -wrzasnęłam i odwróciłam się do blatu krojąc mięso. -Pomyślałem że następnym razem ci się przyda. -Nie będzie następnego razu.-powiedziałam gniewnie nawet się nie odwracając. Cały czas czułam jego spojrzenie na sobie. Wkurzający!! Gotowanie zajęło trochę czasu. Nałożyłam nam po trochę na talerze i zjedliśmy w spokoju. -Mieszkasz sama? -zapytał Cas gdy zmywałam naczynia. -Tak. -A rodzice? Nie odpowiedziałam od razu. Zastanawiałam się czy powiedzieć prawdę czy dać tą sama wymówkę. -Nie żyją. –powiedziałam w końcu. Chwila ciszy. -To chyba wiem jak się czujesz. -Twoi tez..?-spojrzałam na niego. -Ta. W domu jest tylko babcia. I Demon. Westchnęłam. -Może sprawie sobie kota.. -Nie, Demon by go zjadł. -Czemu? -Bede wpadać do ciebie. Nudzi mi się w domu, a u Lysandra nie mogę cały czas siedzieć. -Hm. Ok. -odpowiedziałam mętnie ale tak naprawde się cieszyłam że nie będę musiała sama siedzieć w domu. Nagle zadzwoniła moja komórka. -Halo, Iris? .. Victor? Co z nią? Jak w szpitalu? .. Dobra. Jadę! Gdzie? Dobra. Cześć.-przez dobra chwile stałam jak słup soli oniemiała. -Ej, co się stało? -zapytał Castiel i podszedł do mnie. Na widok mojej miny spoważniał i chyba się zmartwił.-Co się stało?? -Iris. W szpitalu. Ona... Musze iść!-wyrwałam się i zaczęłam zakładać buty. -Idę z tobą. Powiedz od początku co się stało. -Iris jest w szpitalu. .. Cholera. Kurtkę mam u ciebie w samochodzie.-miałam histeryczny głos. Zamknęłam drzwi na klucz i zeszliśmy na dół.-Victor mówił że wczoraj za dużo wypiła i dzisiaj nic nie jadła. Zemdlała. Wyszliśmy z domu i wsiedliśmy do samochodu. -Gdzie?- zapytał Castiel. -W śródmieściu. Jechaliśmy prawie cały czas w milczeniu oprócz momentów, w których Cas powtarzał że pewnie nic jej nie jest. Ale i tak się martwiłam. Dojechaliśmy na miejsce po ponad pół godzinie. Wysiadłam z samochodu i zauważyłam Victora z papierosem przy wejściu. -Hej. Nic jej nie jest? -zapytałam go. Popatrzył na mnie potem na Castiela ale nic o nic nie pytał. -Na razie wszystko dobrze. Odwodniła się. Podpięli ją do kroplówki. -Który pokój? -203, czekaj. Tez idę. Poszliśmy razem do pokoju Iris. -Dzień dobry. Można? -zapytałam się pielęgniarki w pokoju. -Dzień dobry. Można? -zapytałam się pielęgniarki w pokoju. -Oczywiście, już się obudziła. Podeszłam do jej łóżka i usiadłam na taborecie. -Hej, Iris. To ja, Yuukine. Słyszysz mnie? -ciężko otworzyła oczy. Wyglądała okropnie blado. -Y-uukine? Cas, Victor.. Gdzie ..? –spróbowała się podnieść ale jej nie pozwoliłam. -Zemdlałaś. Czemu nic nie jadłaś? -Ja.. Źle się czułam. I byłam śpiąca.. Ja.. Westchnęłam. -Dobra.. Jak sie czujesz? -Źle. Słabo.-i tak wygląda. -Chłopaki, możecie na chwile wyjść? Chce pogadać na osobności. -Jasne.-powiedzieli obaj i wyszli. -To co teraz powiem może cię zdziwić lub roześmiać. -Okej.-uśmiechnęła się lekko. -Chyba przespałam się z Castielem. Podkreślam słowo chyba. Nic nie pamiętam. -Hahaha. Brawo. -zaśmiała się Iris. -Ostatnie co pamiętamy to.. ekhem .. czynności intymne a potem.. nic. Iris nadal się śmiała więc mówiłam dalej. -A i jeszcze. Poprosiłam Casa żeby poszedł po zakupy. Zrobił to ale jako dodatek kupił prezerwatywy. Za to dostał nimi po głowie. Że niby na następny raz! Bedzie teraz u mnie częściej przebywał. -Hahah to dobrze. -To że na następny raz? -Haha nie. Że nie będziesz sama. Zaśmiałam się. -A ty, jesteś może z Victorem? -No, nie do końca. -Czemu? -Jesteśmy dobrymi przyjaciółmi. Traktuje go jak brata ale może cos więcej.. -Rozumiem. -Wiesz, jestem śpiąca. Mogłabym.. -Jasne. Będziesz w poniedziałek w szkole? -Chyba tak. Jutro powinni mnie wypisać. Powiedz mu by nie czekał. -Powiem. Dobranoc. Wyszłam z pokoju. -Poszła spać. -powiedziałam do Victora. –Powiedziała żebyś nie zostawał. -I tak zostanę. -Jak chcesz. Jak by co to dzwoń. -Jasne. Cześć. -Cześć. Odeszłam. Nie widziałam w pobliżu Castiela. Wyszłam z budynku i zobaczyłam go przy samochodzie z papierosem w ręku. -I jak? -zapytał. -Wszystko ok. Śpi już. -A nie mówiłem? -Podwieziesz mnie do domu? -Nie, wiesz. Zostawię cię. Myślisz że po co stoję tutaj. -No tak. Dojechaliśmy w takim samym czasie jak wcześniej. Niestety, a może stety, Castiel nie został u mnie. -To do poniedziałku. -powiedziałam. -Taa. -miałam już wychodzić. -Hej, odwróć się. Posłusznie zrobiłam to ale jedyne co mnie tam czekało to usta Casa. Szybko wbił się we mnie nie dając mi czasu zareagować. Poczułam motylki w brzuchu i łomotanie własnego serca. Niestety odwzajemniłam pocałunek. Może trwało to nie całą chwile ale na trzeźwo bardziej zwalało z nóg. Odsunął się ode mnie uśmiechając. -Do poniedziałku. -powiedział. Ja nic nie mówiąc wysiadłam z auta i pomaszerowałam do domu z rumieńcem na twarzy. Nie wiem czy z zawstydzenia czy złości. Ale chyba odpowiedz jest oczywista. Reszta soboty i niedziela minęły spokojnie. Castiel tylko raz wpadł zjeść obiad. Czuję się jak restauracja. Nawet spokój był w poniedziałek, no przynajmniej z częścią w szkole. Iris wróciła ale Casa nie widziałam. Opowiedziałam wszystko Rozie, potrafi wywiercić dziurę w brzuchu by się wszystkiego dowiedzieć. Było spokojnie, normalnie. Ale to co się stało później trochę mnie zaskoczyło. Zaczynając od początku. Wracam ze szkoły. Zobaczyłam Demona, psa Castiela, obok mojego mieszkania. A raczej szczekającego pod moim balkonem. Zawołałam go i poprowadziłam do mojego domu. Przecież go nie zostawię. Weszłam do mieszkania, rozebrałam się z ciuchów, a tu na mojej wykładzinie leży nieprzytomny i zakrwawiony Castiel. Zawał na miejscu. A raczej dwa. Nr 1, moja wykładzina będzie brudna! Nr 2, Jezu Castiel jest ranny! Skarciłam się za mój zawał nr 1 i fakt że on był pierwszy. Wygląda na to ze w jakiś nie znany mi sposób wszedł do mojego domu przez balkon. Jak to zrobił? Chyba nigdy się nie dowiem. Zaniosłam go do mojego łóżka. Dla Demona dałam wodę. I w taki oto sposób teraz siedzę opatrując tego idiotę z wielkim psem u boku. Fajnym psem u boku. Nie to co właściciel. Cas ma poobijaną twarz, siniaka pod okiem, rozciętą wargę, rozciętą skroń, rozcięty policzek, podrapane pięści, rozerwane spodnie i bluzkę. Jeszcze tors, ręce i plecy są podrapane i posiniaczone. Nie wiem czy nie ma czegoś złamanego. Niestety nie wygląda to dobrze. To nie była zwykła bójka. Na pewno kilka osób napadło go. Najpierw odkaziłam rany na twarzy i pozaklejałam te na skroni i policzku plastrami. Oko posmarowałam takim żelem na siniki. Zdjęłam z niego bluzkę, no i od nowa, rany i siniaki. Potem plecy, wyglądały bardzo podobnie jak kiedyś plecy Nathaniela, pamiętam jak przypadkiem je widziałam. Chyba to przez ojca był taki posiniaczony. Castiel teraz wyglądał podobnie. Wtarłam maść w cale plecy plus ramiona. Zostały nogi. No, ale nie będę go rozbierać. Odkaziłam tylko miejsca gdzie był podrapany. Poszukałam też jakiś opuchniętych miejsc, które by wskazywały na złamanie. Całe szczęście nic nie znalazłam no ale ja się nie znam więc pewności nie mogę mieć. Cieszę się że jest cały czas nieprzytomny. Gdybym go tak przewracała na przytomności musiało by go naprawdę boleć Całe to opatrywanie zajęło mi troch czasu. Zastanawiałam się, pewnie chce mu się pić. Ale jak to zrobić. -Chyba widziałam coś takiego w anime czy mandze.-powiedziałam do siebie. Poszłam po butelkę wody, otworzyłam mu usta i wlałam sobie do ust mały łyk. Potem przez złączenie naszych ust podałam mu wodę. -Mam nadzieję że przez to się nie udusi.-znowu mruknęłam do siebie. Zrobiłam tak jeszcze przez kilka razy. -No, a teraz zapomnij że takie coś się stało. Poczułam burczenie w brzuchu więc podreptałam do kuchni zrobić sobie kanapki. Zrobiłam także dwie dla Castiela na wypadek gdyby się obudził no i dwie herbaty. Niestety to się nie stało przez najbliższe ponad dwie godziny. Na wszelki wypadek sprawdziłam czy oddycha. Nie chciał mieć trupa w domu. Zdążyłam przez ten czas zjeść samemu, dać Demonowi jeść i zrobić lekcje. A on nadal nieprzytomny, albo można powiedzieć że śpi. Dochodziła już 20. Naprawdę zaczynam się martwić. Podeszłam do niego. Jest czerwony na twarzy. Dotknęłam jego czoła, gorące. Przyłożyłam usta do jego skroni. Pamiętam jak mama mi tak sprawdzała temperaturę kiedy byłam mała. Już mogę powiedzieć że na pewno ma gorączkę. Pobiegłam po mały ręczniczek i zimną wodę w misce. Zamoczyłam materiał w wodzie, wycisnęłam i ułożyłam na jego czole. Podałam mu znowu kilka łyków wody. Zastanawiałam jak i czy da się podać mu środki przeciw bólowe. Jedynym wyjściem byłoby rozpuścić je w wodzie i podać do ustnie. Na razie zrezygnowałam z tego. Może się obudzi. Poszłam się umyć. Była już 21.40, a on nadal śpi. Zmieniłam mu okład i naszykowałam posłanie dla Demona obok mojego łóżka gdzie leżał Castiel. A sama naszykowałam sobie miejsce na sofie. Gdy Cas był nadal nieprzytomny, a gorączka nie spadła, w końcu podałam mu leki rozpuszczone w wodzie. Przesunęłam sofę w taki sposób żeby mieć go na oku i móc oglądać telewizje. Oczy mi się strasznie kleiły. Przy około godziny 23 zmieniłam mu znowu okład i wtuliłam się w kocyk na kanapie, i próbowałam zasnąć. Niestety przypomniały mi się czasy kiedy rodzice jeszcze żyli. Na te wspomnienia łzy zaczęły same lecieć po policzkach i na dobre się rozpłakałam. Szlochałam przez jakiś czas. Demon obudził się i przytknął się obok mnie próbując mnie pocieszyć. Kochany. Wkrótce zasnęłam. Oczywiście nie poszłam do szkoły. Nie mogłam zostawić ich samych. Obudziłam się o ok 8 rano. Wyszłam z Demonem na krótki spacer. Ucieszyłam się że gorączka już mu spadła ale nadal był nieprzytomny. Dochodziła już dwunasta. On nadal śpi. Może zapadł w śpiączkę? O tym nie pomyślałam. Może powinnam wezwać pogotowie? Boję się. Ugotowałam rosół z kluskami. Kiedy się obudzi, będzie musiał zjeść coś lekkiego. Długi czas nie jadł nic. Postawiłam rosół na stoliku i usiadłam na podłodze. Oparłam się o łóżko, przyglądając się Casowi. Splotłam jego rękę z swoją. Nagle, poczułam jak zaciska dłoń na mojej. Zauważyłam że ruszają mu się jakieś mięśnie twarzy i powoli otwiera oczy. -Hej, w końcu się obudziłeś...-powiedziałam lekko, w oczach wezbrały mi się łzy. Wreszcie się obudził. -Gdzie ja? Ile spałem? -lekko się podniósł, a ja włożyłam więcej poduszek pod głowę żeby mógł usiąść nie wysilając się. Zauważywszy Demona pogłaskał go po głowie. -Ile dokładnie nie wiem. Znalazłam cię po szkole w poniedziałek teraz mamy 13 we wtorek. Prawie całą dobę. Nie masz nic złamane? -Nie. Ale trochę boli. Ile ty mi tych plastrów nalepiłaś? -Dużo. Ciesz się. Trochę się namęczyłam przy tobie. Masz wodę.-podałam mu butelkę.-Miałeś gorączkę. Jesteś cały poobijany i podrapany. Co się stało? -Eh. Stare porachunki. -Czyli? -Nie ważne.. -Powiedz. Należy mi się jakieś wyjaśnienie. -Kilka osób mnie pobiło za... pewne rzeczy. Trochę podkradłem. No i jakiś czas temu jakiś facet miał do mnie żale że podrywałem jego dziewczynę. -cały Castiel, ale miałam wrażenie że mnie okłamuje. -Głupek. Nieźle cię poobijali. Zjedz jeszcze rosół, ale powoli. -podałam mu miskę i sięgnęłam po maść -Odwróć się plecami do mnie. Zrobił jak kazałam, zaczęłam wcierać maść w siniaki. -Zaczekaj. -poszłam do pokoju cioci oraz tzw. składzika. Wygrzebałam jakąś białą koszule taty. Powinna być dobra. Wróciłam do pokoju i podałam Castielowi. -Załóż ją. Bluzka jest cała poszarpana i brudna. Pierze się.-wziął ode mnie koszulę i założył ją na siebie. Czułam pewien smutek dając rzecz taty, ale cieszyłam się że wreszcie się obudził. Cas zbliżył się do mnie i pocałował w czubek głowy. Tak jak tata. -Dzięki za opiekę.-uśmiechnął się lekko i czule. Pierwszy raz widzę u niego taką minę. W oczach zbierały mi się łzy. Opuściłam głowę, a na uda spadło kilka łez. -Ej..-gdy Cas to zobaczył złapał mnie i pociągnął do siebie. Posadził mnie na kolanach. Wtuliłam się do niego wraz do koszuli taty. Chłopak głaskał mnie po głowie i tulił do siebie. -Nie płacz kochanie. -na te słowa jeszcze bardziej się rozpłakałam i zaczęłam szlochać. Przytulił mnie do siebie mocniej, a ja do niego. Czuje się bezpieczna w jego ramionach. Cały świat stanął dla nas. Łzy płyną nieprzerwanie. Nie wiem nawet z jakiego powodu płaczę. Nigdy od śmierci rodziców nie płakałam przy kimś. No prawie. -C-castiel...-wyszeptałam. -Hm..? -N-nie zostawiaj mnie. Nie zostawiaj mnie samej. Nie chcę być sama. Castiel.. -Dobrze. Nie zostawię. Bedę przy tobie.. Wiec nie płacz już. Nie ładnie wyglądasz kiedy płaczesz. -Już ci lepiej? -zapytał Cas gdy zobaczył ze przestałam płakać ale nadal się do niego tuliłam. Odsunęłam się po woli. - Jak się czujesz? - Dobrze. –przeciągnął się.-Trochę zdrętwiałem. -Dobra. Posuwaj się. Bola mnie plecy przez spanie na kanapie. –rzuciłam się jak długa na łózko obok Casa. -Ej nie ma spania! -zaczął mnie łaskotać. Wierzgałam nogami i śmiałam się do rozpuku. Skończyliśmy tak że Castiel leżał na mnie z rękami obok mojej głowy. Przygniatał mnie swoim ciałem. Patrzyliśmy na siebie przez chwile gdy Cas szybko się zbliżył i mnie pocałował. Jakoś niekoniecznie się powstrzymywałam. Nasze języki dotykały się nawzajem. Sprawiało mi to niesamowitą przyjemność. Poczułam znajome motylki w brzuchu. Położyłam ręce na klatce Castiela w zamiarze odsunięcia go od siebie, ale najwyraźniej nie zrobiłam to dość przekonująco, bo ona nawet się tym nie przejął. -Castiel przestań..-przesunął się do mojej szyi i zaczął ją lizać. Jąknęłam cicho, jak widać moja szyja to wrażliwe miejsce. Złapałam się jego koszuli na plecach. Rękami sunął przez moje uda, biodra i w miedzy czasie zdejmując mi bluzkę przyjemnie pieścił skórę. Podniecałam się coraz bardziej. I wiadomo do czego to zmierza. O dziwo nie miałam nic przeciwko. Byłam już bez bluzki i stanika. Cas zdjął z siebie ubranie znowu ukazując mi swoje rany. Nie wiedziałam dokładnie gdzie mogę go dotka żeby go nie bolało. -Yuukine, k-...-nagle zabrzmiał mój dzwonek w telefonie. -To może być coś ważnego.-Podniosłam się i podeszłam do komórki leżącej na komodzie obok. Na widok kontaktu wyświetlonego na ekranie stanęło mi serce. Wyraźnie było widać imię, Aki. Na ten widok niezmiernie się ucieszyłam. Aki to mój dobry przyjaciel z dzieciństwa. Tyle że kilka lat temu wyjechał z kraju. Odebrałam telefon. -Tak? Aki? -Cześć kochanie. Co u ciebie? Mam dla ciebie niespodziankę. -Wszystko dobrze. Jaka niespodziankę? -Otwórz drzwi. Szybkim ruchem złapałam stanik i koszulkę zakładając je na siebie. Podbiegłam do drzwi ignorując pytające spojrzenia Kastiela. Otworzyłam drzwi. Tak jak myślałam przed mną stał Aki. Mój Aki. -Aki!-rzuciłam mu się na szyje. -Yuukinuś!-przytulił mnie mocno. Odkleiłam się od niego w końcu. Zauważyłam że za mną stoi Kastiel z obojętnym wyrazem twarzy. Spojrzałam w jego oczy. Jest wkurzony. -To jest Aki, mój przyjaciel z dzieciństwa. -teraz zwróciłam się do drugiego.-Aki to jest.. -Castiel.-przerwał mi. Poczułam jego rękę na tali. Czyżby on był...-Czego chcesz? ...zazdrosny? -Zamierzam tu zostać przez kilka dni. -Zamierzam tu zostać przez kilka dni. -Aki oraz Cas puszczali sobie wrogie spojrzenia. Przypominali psy warczące na siebie. Tyle ze Castiel bardziej przypominał owczarka niemieckiego, a Aki.. małego terriera. -Wejdź. -powiedziałam. Castiel zrobił wkurzona minę i poszedł do salonu na kanapę. -Dzięki. Gdzie mogę położyć rzeczy?-wskazał za sobą dużą walizkę i torbę podróżną. -Ojej. W salonie, pokój rodziców jest cały zawalony rupieciami. -Przepraszam za najście.-poszliśmy do salonu, Cas siedział oglądając telewizje. Aki położył walizki w rogu pokoju i usiadł na moim łóżku. Mimo grającego telewizora w powietrzu wisiała grobowa cisza. -Chcecie kawę, herbatę?-zapytałam lekko zmieszana. -Kawa.-odezwał się Castiel nawet nie zaszczycając mnie spojrzeniem. -Herbata.-Aki powiedział lekko uśmiechając się do mnie. -Okej.-poczłapałam do kuchni. Ciekawe do kiedy Aki zamierza zostać u mnie? No i jak długo Castiel będzie tu siedział wkurzony. Nie rozumiem go. Raz jest naprawdę uroczy i miły. A czasem się go boję, a raczej tego w jaki sposób się do mnie zwraca. Prawdziwy facet zagadka. Zmienny jak baba w ciąży. Poczułam szturchniecie w nogę. Spojrzałam zaskoczona. Demon, zapomniałam ze nadal tu był. Pewnie gdzieś spał. Pogłaskałam go po głowie. Chyba chciałby coś zjeść. Wstawiłam wodę i zajrzałam do lodówki. Nie mam żadnych chrupek dla psów. Nalałam mu wodę do miski i położyłam na podłodze obok stołu. Poszłam do salonu, a Demon szybko poszedł za mną. -Castiel, co mam dać Demonowi do jedzenia. -A głodny jest?-na znak Demon wyjrzał zza mnie i popatrzył na swojego pana. -Możesz mu dać trochę kiełbasy czy coś. Właściwie, idę już.-Wstał z sofy. Podszedł do mnie i poczochrał mnie po głowie. -Może powinienem przeprowadzić się do ciebie? Nie byłoby problemu.-wyszczerzył zęby w uśmiechu. Powrócił mu dobry humor? -Obejdzie się.-uśmiechnęłam się lekko. Spojrzałam na łóżko. Aki siedział i spoglądał na nas z pod czasopisma, które pewnie wziął z mojej półki. -To chcesz w końcu tą kawę? -zapytałam idąc za Casem, który kierował się do wyjścia. -Nie. Idę.-schylił się i zaczął zakładać buty. -Koszule oddam później -Okej… Podniósł się i podszedł do mnie łapiąc za mój podbródek. -C-co ty ro..!-nie zdążyłam dokończyć bo wbił się namiętnie w moje usta. Nasze języki lekko się dotykały. Trwało to z 5 sekund. -Do jutra, w szkole.-uśmiechnął się i zniknął mi za drzwiami. Westchnęłam cicho. Nadal czułam jego usta na swoich. Zalałam się rumieńcem. Usłyszałam z kuchni że woda już się zagotowała. Wlałam do kubków z herbata wrzącą wodę i poszłam do pokoju. -Gdzie mam ci ją położyć?-zapytałam. -Na stole.-odpowiedział Aki. Zrobiłam jak powiedział i usadowiłam się na sofie włączając TV. Leciał jakiś program dokumentalny o wszechświecie. Kiedyś uwielbiałam takie tematy. Z tata zawsze o tym gadaliśmy. Lecz już przestałam się interesować. Nawet nie zauważyłam kiedy Aki podniósł się i usiadł koło mnie. -Hm?-mruknęłam pytająco. -Radzisz sobie prawda?-wzrok miał zwrócony w stronę okna. -T-tak. Dlaczego nie miałabym? -Tak pytam. -Mam od mamy brzoskwinie z ogrodu. -Podziękuj jej.-oparł się głowa na moim ramieniu. Nic nie odpowiedział więc siedzieliśmy w ciszy. Nadal na mnie nie patrzył. Był chyba zamyślony i smutny. Zaczęłam się o niego martwic. -Aki, wszystko okej?-zapytałam w końcu. -Taa.. -Nie kłam mnie. Widzę że coś się dzieje. -To.. No bo..-wydawał się zmieszany.-Właściwe to uciekłem z domu. -Uciekłeś?! -No może nie uciekłem. Pokłóciłem się z mama i tata o.. rożne sprawy i w końcu powiedziałem ze wolałbym mieszkać sam. I skończyło się tak że spakowałem walizki i wyjechałem. Pomyślałem że może będziesz mogła mnie przechować przez jakiś czas. -Możesz zostać tu ile chcesz. Ale będziesz musiał spać na kanapie. A jest bardzo nie wygodna. -nadal się o mnie opierał. Był zdołowany. Pogłaskałam go po głowie. Jak byłam mała zawsze mi tak robił gdy się złościłam lub płakałam. Może nie jesteśmy połączeni krwią ale ja czuje jak by był moim bratem. To moja jedyna rodzina na której mogę polegać. Oparłam się o niego. Nawet nie zauważyłam kiedy usnęłam. Obudziłam się leżąc na sofie przykryta kocem. W powietrzu unosił się wspaniały zapach jedzenia. Czuć było czosnek i jeszcze inne charakterystyczne zapachy których nie mogłam rozpoznać. Na zawołanie zaburczało mi w brzuchu. Podreptałam za kuszącą wonią jak zahipnotyzowana, która prowadziła do kuchni. -Co gotujesz?-zapytałam znienacka. Aki lekko się wzdrygnął i spojrzał na mnie. -Danie popisowe. -uśmiechnął się. -Czyli..?-podeszłam do blatu zerkając na składniki. -Zapiekanka. A dokładniej to makaron zapiekany serem żółtym z brokułami. Pasuje? -Tak!-krzyknęłam entuzjastycznie. Poczułam kolejny skurcz żołądka, domaga się jedzenia i to już. Usiadłam przy stole obserwując jego plecy. -Kiedy będzie gotowe? -Za pół godziny? Zrobiłam wielkie oczy. -Ja tu umrę przez ten czas! -Wytrzymasz. Znowu zaburczało mi w brzuchu. Oparłam się o stół i położyłam na nim głowę. Wsłuchałam się w skwierczenie boczku na patelni i w nucenie Akiego. Śpiewa jakąś znaną mi piosenkę. Ale nie mogę odgadnąć co to. Kiedy dochodzi do końca przerywa i zaczyna od początku. Na myśl przysuwają mi się słowa. Wiem! To kołysanka. Aki śpiewał mi ją gdy byliśmy mali, gdy płakałam. Także po śmierci rodziców. Gdy zaczął nucić kolejny raz, ja dodałam do piosenki słowa. Odwrócił się zdziwiony. Uśmiechnęłam się tylko. Gdy skończyliśmy śpiewać Aki nie zaczął od nowa. Nastała grobowa cisza. Przerwać ją? -Cieszę się że jeszcze pamiętasz. Zabrzmiał dzwonek z mojego telefonu. Pobiegłam do drugiego pokoju i odebrałam. -Ładnie to tak kolejny dzień opuszczać?!-z głośnika zabrzmiał wkurzony, piskliwy głos Rozy. -Hehe. To nie tak że to specjalnie. Miałam pewne problemy. -Problemy? A co z Castielem? Dzisiaj też go nie było. Byłaś z nim? -T-tak. To znaczy, wylądował u mnie na wykładzinie pobity. Wczoraj po szkole go zobaczyłam. Spał do dzisiaj. -Oj. Wiesz czemu? Pytałam się Lysia czy wie dlaczego Castiela nie ma ale jak zawsze to samo. -Mówił że pobili się o dziewczynę czy co. Ale myślę że mnie kłamie. Te rany nie wyglądały na robotę jednej osoby. A Cas umie sie bronić. -Oczywiście że kłamie! Przecież podobasz mu się! I racja. Może zapytam się Lysandra o niedziele. Powinien wiedzieć kto mógł to zrobić. Idę dzisiaj do Leo. -Nieprawda. Tylko się mną bawi. I okej. Ale łatwiej będzie pójście do Wiktora, on lepiej się w tym orientuje. -Hm, rzeczywiście. Tylko jak go znaleźć? -Zapytam Iris. -Iris? -Tak, są razem. -Hahaha to super! Będziesz jutro w szkole? -Tak. Raczej tak. -Dobra, tylko przyprowadź Castiela. Cześć. -Cześć. – rozłączyłam się i odstawiłam komórkę na komodę. Wróciłam do kuchni gdzie Aki siedział przy stole. -Co z jedzeniem? –zapytałam. -Piecze się. -Ooo. –usiadłam obok niego. -Kto to był. -Przyjaciółka. -Aaa. Herbata.-przysunął mi kubek. -Dzięki. – upiłam duży łyk. Ah, kocham herbatkę. -Jesteś z nim?- prawie się poplułam. -Z tym rudym orangutanem?-zaśmiał się. -Tak. -Nie. -Nie? -Nie.-wydawał się zdziwiony. -Dziwne. Wydawało mi się że tak. -Nie ma mowy. -No to przynajmniej podobasz mu się. -Ha?!-nawet on tak myśli?- Et tu brute contra me? -Nie dziw się. Przecież śliczna jesteś. – o boże, rumienię się. -Pff. – odwróciłam się udając focha. -Nie fochaj się bo jedzenia nie będzie. –odwróciłam się automatycznie. -W takim razie focha nie ma. Hehehe.-uśmiechnęłam się. -I tak ma być.- również się uśmiechnął pokazując zęby. -Co zamierzasz robić później? -Później, co to znaczy? -No w przyszłości, po szkole? -Ja już skończyłem szkołę. -No tak. Ale co dalej. Studia? Praca? -Raczej praca. Mama pewnie będzie dla mnie planowała jakieś studia. Ale ja nie chcę. Nie mam ochoty planować wielkiego biznesu czy nie wiem czego. Nie mam ambicji. A ty? -Nie mam pojęcia. Jeszcze rok szkoły. A potem.. Nic nie wymyśliłam. Ciocia i tak czy śiak płaci za to mieszkanie. A nie sądzę by przez kolejne kilka lat miała by wrócić tu. Słyszałam że ma nowego partnera. Widać bogaty. Ja nie wiem co oni w niej widzą.. Brr. -Też się zastanawiam. Nigdy jej nie lubiłem. -Pewnie znajdę sobie jakąś pracę. Zamieszkam tu na stałe. Może będę wynajmować pokój. Nic nie planuje. -Taa. A kiedyś mieliśmy takie wielkie plany. -Dokładnie. Chciałeś być fryzjerem. Obcinałeś mi włosy i układałeś w jakieś dziwne fryzury.-na to wspomnienie uśmiecham się szeroko. -Tak. Wszyscy się bali co ja ci robię. -wyciągnął rękę i wziął w palce pasmo moich włosów. -Są takie długie i lśniące. Mogę ci zrobić warkocza? -Yhm.-przytknęłam.-Czekaj.-poszłam do łazienki rozczesać włosy. Trochę się poplątały. Zabrałam też kilka gumek do włosów i wsuwek. -Masz teraz cały asortyment. -Oh dziękuję. Aki zaczął przeczesywać palcami włosy i dzielić je na osobne pasma. Uwielbiam jak ktoś się bawi moimi włosami. Po prostu to miłe uczucie. Lekko ciągnął i zaplątywał włosy. Trochę mu to zajęło przez długość moich włosów i ich wielkiej zdolności do plątania się. Skończył swoją pracę zawijając warkocz tak że opierał się o moje lewe ramię i o dziwo moje włosy nie wydawały się już takie długie. -Gotowe.-powiedział Aki, podreptałam do lustra by się przejrzeć. Fryzura bardzo mi się podoba. Może powinnam częściej spinać włosy. -Jest super!-uściskałam mocno Akiego.-Powinieneś być fryzjerem. -Nie. To nie moje powołanie. -Ale świetnie ci to wychodzi. -Każdy tak umie. -No ja nie umiem.-zaśmiałam się. –A, kiedy jedzonko? -Już za chwilę. Właściwie to powinienem już wyjąć.-jak powiedział podszedł do piekarnika i wyjął szklane naczynie z naszą kolacją. Zapachniało czosnkiem i zapiekanym serem. Żołądek się odezwał i zaburczał z radości. Aki nałożył i podał nam na talerzach duże porcje. Brokuł i jakieś zielone inne coś, z makaronem i smażonym boczkiem zapiekane żółtym serem z masą różnych przypraw, pycha! Nigdy takiego czegoś nie jadłam, ale smakuje naprawdę dobrze. Zjedliśmy ze smakiem. Aki chwalił się jaki on genialny znajdując taki przepis. Po zjedzeniu zmyłam naczynia. Potem razem siedliśmy grając w karty. Graliśmy w makao, pokera, durnia. Prawie cały czas mnie ogrywał. Wkrótce poszliśmy spać. W końcu mogłam się ułożyć na swoim łóżku. Więcej nie będę gardziła że jest niewygodnie. -Yuukine! Wstawaj bo się spóźnisz!-usłyszałam wołanie Akiego z kuchni. Przetarłam leniwie oczy. Która godzina? Sięgnęłam po komórkę. 7.45! Jasna cholera! Zerwałam się gwałtownie. -Czemu mnie wcześniej nie obudziłeś?!-wrzasnęłam w między czasie ubierając majtki. Zajrzałam do szafy. W co się ubrać, w co się ubrać? W końcu wyciągnęłam brązowe rurki i niebieską bluzkę. -Budziłem, jakieś dwadzieścia razy. Ale ty śpisz jak kamień. -To trzeba było mnie zrzucić z łóżka!-wpadłam do łazienki wykonując podstawowe czynności poranne. Gdy myłam zęby wzięłam si ę za makijaż. Ale jest jeden plus w dzisiejszym poranku. Dostałam okres! Chyba nigdy się tak nie cieszyłam na nadejście tych okropnych dni. -Będziesz coś jadła? -Nie. Kupię sobie coś w szkole. -Okej. -Poradzisz sobie sam?-zapytałam. -Tak. -Jak byś chciał wyjść klucze są w szufladce w przedpokoju. Ja mam swoje. Wychodzę. -Bezpiecznej drogi. Wybiegłam jak torpeda z domu prosto do szkoły. Zabiją mnie jak się spóźnię! Powinnam załatwić sobie szofera. Albo prawko! Mam niecałe 10 minut do dojścia do szkoły. Wbiegam na dziedziniec. Ludzie jeszcze wchodzą. Oczami szukam Castiela. Strasznie się zmachałam. -Więcej nie biegnę.-wsparłam się rękami o kolana. -O, zmachało się dziecko?-spojrzałam w górę. Oczywiście Amber ze swoją świtą. -Nie mam ochoty się z tobą kłócić.-powiedziałam nadal zmachana ciężko oddychając. Nagle poczułam jak ktoś daje mi klapsa w tyłek. –Ej! To bolało! Odwróciłam się wkurzona. Nie czekał na mnie nie kto inny jak Castiel z cynicznym uśmiechem. -Jak się wypinasz, twoja wina. –powiedział tylko i odszedł. Wkurzyłam się i pobiegłam za nim. „Kiedy masz biec do niego już cię nogi nie bolą?”, zakpiła ze mnie podświadomość, dawno się nie pokazywała. -Ej! Nie skończyłam jeszcze!-krzyknęła za mną Amber. Jakoś mało mnie to obchodzi. Podbiegłam do niego i strzeliłam mu w łeb. Odwrócił się niby wkurzony, ale widać było jak się powstrzymuje od śmiechu. Sama nie wytrzymałam i się roześmiałam a Cas razem ze mną. -Co tak się śmiejecie?-podeszła do mnie Roza zaciekawiona. -Z niczego. -Dobra, zabieram ją ze sobą. –rzuciła do Castiela. -Na razie. –powiedziałam. On jedynie odmachnął mi ręką. -Dowiedziałaś się czegoś?-zapytałam masując obolałe pośladki. Ruszyłyśmy w stronę klasy. -Nie. Zupełnie nic. Lys nic nie wie. -To pech. A, jest jeden plus. -Jaki? -Nie jestem w ciąży!-podniosłam ręce do góry z niekłamaną radością. -To super.-zauważyłam za sobą Iris. -Już z tobą lepiej? -Tak. O wiele. -Skąd wiesz że nie jesteś? Robiłaś test?-teraz Roza zapytała. -Nie. -Więc skąd?-tym razem Iris. -Odpowiedź sama przyszła.-wyszczerzyłam zęby. -Aaa… -powiedziały obie na raz. -Hehehehe-zaśmiałam się. Zabrzmiał dzwonek na lekcje. Poszłyśmy razem do sali. Zauważyłam Castiela siedzącego na końcu klasy. Usiadłam jak zawsze na swoje miejsce. Pan Frazowski sprawdził obecność i zaczął swój wywód na temat drugiej wojny światowej. Starałam się skupić ale z koncentracją u mnie cienko. Zwłaszcza gdy taka ruda małpa wwierca mi się w plecy wzrokiem. Lekcje jak zawsze minęły normalnie. Po historii, polski, biologia, angielski. Na przerwie obiadowej musiałam iść na drugi koniec szkoły by kupić sobie coś do jedzenia bo myślałam że umrę. Mogłam wziąć od Akiego śniadanie. Kupiłam w końcu słodką bułkę i herbatę Lipton w puszce i poszłam z dziewczynami do klubu ogrodników by zjeść. -Iris, wiesz co Cas mógł robić w niedziele bądź w poniedziałek?-zapytałam. -Nie. Dlaczego? -Trafił do mnie na wykładzinę pobity. I to nie wyglądało na solo. -Ojej. -Mogłabyś się spytać Viktora czy czegoś nie wie?-wtrąciła się Rozalia podjadając rogalika. -Okej. Ej, dlaczego ja ma się pytać? Macie do niego numer!-oburzyła się Iris. Wymieniłyśmy z Rozą znaczące spojrzenia. -Wiemy, że coś się święci. – powiedziała moja przyjaciółka. -Doobra. Zapytam się. –skrzyżowała ręce na piersi.-Ale nie sądzę by coś takiego wiedział. Kręcą się razem, ale z reguły Cas sam wpada w problemy. Wiem że ma tam innych znajomych. -Tam. Czyli? -Nie wiesz?-wtrąciła znowu Roza. -To gangi z śródmieścia. –powiedziała Iris.-Wiesz jak to jest. Zawsze się tacy znajdą. -I serio Castiel do nich należy?-zapytałam zmartwiona. Upiłam kilka łyków picia, zaschło mi od tego w gardle. -Nie. Z tego co wiem nie. Przebywa w tym towarzystwie ale nie jest z nimi. Może to jest właśnie problem. -Nie rozumiem. –serio nie rozumiem. Tym razem głos zabrała Rozalia. -No pomyśl. Skoro nie jest z nimi a oni na 100% są niebezpieczni, za każdym razem jak im podpadnie może mieć wielki kłopot. Bo swojego nie pobiją. Równie dobrze ktoś mógłby na niego zrzucić winę i na pewno by uwierzyli swojemu a nie Castielowi. Przewraca się w serio nie miłym towarzystwie. -Egh. – Niestety zjadłam już swoją bułkę. Niedobrze mi od tego. Mam się o niego bać? -Martwisz się?-powiedziała Roza. -Poradzi sobie. –dodała Iris. -T-to nie tak że się martwię!-„Oczywiście że się martwisz głupia”-No dobra, dobra. Tak martwię się o niego! –aż tak trudno mi to przyznać? Roza i Iris wymieniły ze sobą spojrzenia. -O kogo się tak martwisz?-usłyszałam za sobą męski głos. -A! C-co tak straszysz?!-zza krzaków wyłonił się Cas z uśmieszkiem. Ja się rumienię? Słyszał to? -Ten twój Aki jest jeszcze u ciebie? -Tak, a co?-zapytałam zdziwiona. -Nic.-Cas podszedł do mnie, poczochrał po włosach i odszedł. Rumienię się! -Uuu, czerwona.-powiedziała Roza. Zaczerwieniłam się jeszcze bardziej. -Czerwona jak truskawka!-zawołał odchodząc Cas. Płonę! -Teraz to już jak burak!-krzyknęła do niego Rozalia śmiejąc się razem z Iris. -Rawr!-rzuciłam się na dziewczyny, nadal czerwona na twarzy, łaskocząc je.-Tak się nie robi!-krzyknęłam rozbawiona. -Dobra, dobra! Już przestań!-dziewczyny próbowały się uwolnić. W końcu się ugięłam i przestałam. -Idziemy? Za chwile się zacznie lekcja. Powiedziałam jak gdyby nigdy nic. "Chcesz uniknąć rozmowy o nim prawda? To cię nie ominie!", krzyczy na mnie podswiadomość z założonymi rękami na piersi. Chyba ma racje. "Jak zawsze." Dopiłam ostatni łyk soku i wyrzuciłam puszkę do kosza na śmieci. Skierowałyśmy się do klasy na ostatnią lekcję. Rozejżałam się po sali szukając czerwonej czupryny, nie ma go. -Nie ma Castiela?-zapytała Iris. -Pewnie się zerwał.-dodała Roza. Może Po drodzę do domu zrobiłam małe zakupy w spożywczym. Nawet kupiłam troche chrupek dla psów na wypadek gdy Cas przyjdzie z Demonem a ja nie będę miała co mu dać. Wzięłam jak zawsze chleb, szynkę i serek, zabrałam też chipsy. Może coś sobie dzisiaj obejżymy? Robiło się coraz zimniej. Powinnam niedługo wygrzebać ciepła kurtkę. Weszłam już do klatki. Drzwi do domu były otwarte więc weszłam cicho. Zobaczyłam buty Castiela na podłodze. Coś złego czuje. Usłyszałam rozmowę. -Na pewno mogę ci ufać?-to Cas. -Powinienem o to samo spytać ciebie. Ale tak. Kocham ją ale sam wiesz. Więc ja mogę zaufać tobie? Że jej nie skrzywdzisz? Chwila ciszy. -Tak. -Trzymam cię za słowo. Bo jak doprowadzisz kiedyś ją do płaczu to.. Torba z ręki mi sie wymsknęła i udeżyła głośno o podłogę. Cholera. Na pewno słyszeli. O czym oni mówili? Kocha mnie ale co? -Yuukine? -Aki wyszedł z pokoju.-Wróciłaś. -Weźmiesz? Rozpakuj je proszę.-podałam torby Akiemu. Cas wyszedł na korytarz z obojętną twarzą. Zaczęłam się rozbierać z butów i kurtki. -Ile słyszałaś? -zapytał Aki. -Co słyszałam?-postanowiłam udwać głupią. "Nie żebyś taka nie była", zadrwiła podświadomość. -Nie, nic. -Więc. Co tu robisz?-zwróciłam się do Casa. -Przyszedłem pogadać. Nie mogę? -Możesz możesz. Zostajesz? -Nie. -Zerwałeś się z ostatniej lekcji. -Nic się nie stanie. Założył buty i zarzucił na siebie kurtkę. Pochylił się nad mną i cmoknął mnie w usta. -Na razie.-powiedział i wyszedł. Ile razy ja dzisiaj będę przypominać pomidora? Podeszłam do Akiego do kuchni który uśmiechał się pod nosem. -O, czerwona jak truskawka!-powiedział rozbawiony gdy tylko na mnie spojżał. Nic nie mówiąc zrobiłam nadąsaną mine. Na to Aki dźgnął mnie palcem w policzek z szerokim uśmiechem. Zrobiłam jeszcze bardziej nadąsaną minę i spojrzałam na Akiego. Ale widocznie śmiesznie wyglądałam bo wybuchł śmiechem. -No co?-zapytałam. -Nic, nic. -Aż tak śmiesznie wyglądam?-„Powiedziała z żalem w głosie.” -Nie.. No troszeczkę.-znowu się zaśmiał. -Ej! –teraz ja się zaśmiałam. Kiedy jest ze mną jest naprawdę miło. I przypominają mi się czasy z dzieciństwa. -Wiesz. Musze ci coś powiedzieć.-powiedział z poważną miną. „Miałam problem z umieszczeniem pewnego fragmentu. Nie chciałam byście dowiedzieli się o tajemnicy Akiego przed ich kłótnią, ale w ich sprzeczce jest o tym wspomniane. Wiec kolejność jest pokręcona. Wybaczcie za to :)„ Wyszedłem jak gdyby nigdy nic ze szkoły ale uważając by nikt mnie nie widział. Jeszcze tego mi brakowało. Muszę dać mu do zrozumienia żeby się nie wcinał. Jeszcze przerywa gdy ja zdobyłem się by to powiedzieć. Wkurzony jestem. Dobrze że przynajmniej wiem gdzie będzie a Yuukine nie przeszkodzi mi. Dojście do jej domu zajęło mi z 15 minut. Mocno zapukałem do drzwi. Przed mną stanął nie kto inny jak Aki. -Yuukine jeszcze nie ma.-powiedział chłopak. Zaraz chciał mi zamknąć drzwi przed nosem ale przetrzymałem je nogą. -Nie do niej przyszedłem.-zobaczyłem tik pod jego okiem. -Wejdź. Jak zawsze wchodząc zobaczyłem kuchnie, a po prawej korytarz prowadzący do dalszych pokoi. -Czego chcesz?-zapytał Aki wnerwiony obecną sytuacją. -Przyszedłem uświadomić że masz trzymać się z dala od Yuukine. Tylko nam przeszkadzasz. Wydawał się spokojny ale widać jak się powstrzymuje. -Ja przeszkadzam? Ty jesteś tu zbędny. Nie pozwolę żebyś położył swoje brudne łapy na niej. -Ha. Sam się do niej lepisz. To moja dziewczyna! Masz spierdalać od niej bo osobiście rozpierdolę ci twarz!-kilka mięśni twarzy poruszyło się mimo spokojnego wyrazu twarzy. -Nie lepię się. Poza tym nie powiedziała nigdy że jest z tobą. Nawet tego nie widzi. Myśli że się nią bawisz. Znam ją jak własną kieszeń. Zatkało mnie. -Ja, ja nie.. To nie jest prawda! -Pff, nic o niej nie wiesz. Ja spędziłem z nią większość życia. -Nie obchodzi mnie to! Ile razy mam powtarzać że nie chcę cię tu widzieć! -To ja nie chcę cię tu widzieć!-o, w końcu się poddał.-Zastaw ją w końcu w spokoju! -Nie zostawię. Nie zostawię dopóki do póty ty jesteś tutaj. Nie pozwolę ci jej tknąć! -Agh! Ani mi się śni ją dotknąć! Jestem gejem!-wykrzyknął mocno wkurzony. Zatkało mnie. Że jak? -Co? -Tak, dobrze słyszałeś. Jestem gejem, więc nawet nie ma mowy bym jej coś zrobił. Kocham ją jako śliczną siostrzyczkę. -Ale, co..-jestem zmieszany. -Mam ci na słowo wierzyć? -Nie masz wyboru. Nie wiem nawet jak bym miał ci to udowodnić. -Dobra, dobra ale. Kurwa. Nie wiem co mam na to powiedzieć. -Uznaj że mówię prawdę. Wolałbym zginąć niż ją skrzywdzić. Już ci wytłumaczyłem. Więc możesz Yuukine zostawić w spokoju. -Chyba śnisz.-warknąłem groźnie. -Wiesz jak się czuje. Jakiś typek chce położyć łapy na mojej kochanej siostrze. Znając każdego, prędzej czy później ją zostawisz. A ja będę znowu musiał przyjechać i ci wpierdolić. Nie odpowiedziałem na to nic. Czy ma rację? Jestem do tego zdolny. Zrobić z Yuukine to samo co z innymi? Ja... W dodatku rozdział jest krótki. Ale możecie spodziewać się rozkręcenia akcji w następnych częściach. -Wiesz. Musze ci coś powiedzieć.-powiedział z poważną miną. -No, okej, mów. -Jestem gejem.- zrobiłam wielkie oczy. Serio? Serio? -Teraz to walnąłeś jak łysy o beton. –powiedziałam z powagą i z nie kłamanym zdziwieniem. Na to Aki parsknął. -Racja. Brzydzisz się mnie teraz?-powiedział skruszony. Idiota. -Żartujesz? Jak mogłabym? Jesteśmy zawsze razem. A poza tym w szkole mam przyjaciela który też jest gejem. Uwielbiam cię takim jakim jesteś. -Tak, rzeczywiście. Cieszę się.-widać że mu ulżyło. -Eh, głupek. To o to się pokłóciłeś z rodzicami. -Tak. Przypadkiem się dowiedzieli. Westchnęłam. To ci wiadomość. Chyba rozumiem o co chodziło z tą rozmową z Castielem. Kocha mnie ale jest gejem. Martwi się o mnie. Jest kochany. Wzięłam w ręce jego głowę i pocałowałam w czoło z uśmiechem. Zdziwił się. -A to za co? -Za nic. Po prostu kocham cię. Ale oczywiście nie w taki sposób. –zaśmiałam się. -Ja ciebie też.-uśmiechnął się szeroko. Tak wiem. Rozdział jest mega, mega krótki. Ale z uwagi że przerywam pisanie, chciałam dodać ostatnie co mam. Ponieważ niestety nie wyrzesam na razie nic. Jakoś straciłam chęć do pisania tego opka. Może wy sprawicie że moja wena wróci. '' ''Pamiętajcie że "Przerwana" nie znaczy "Porzucona". W między czasie zapraszam do mojego drugiego opowiadania "Władczyni Anarchii" z gatunku fantasy. Proszę nie zrażajcie sie do opowiadania ze względu na gatunek jak ja mam to w zwyczaju robić. Byłabym wdzięczna za komentarze i oceny. Ankieta ' Podobało ci się "Kaze ni Yuki" by Yuukine? Tak Nie ' Kategoria:FF Kategoria:FF/Powieści Kategoria:Romans Kategoria:Kastiel Kategoria:Lysander Kategoria:+18 Kategoria:Przerwane